A Willowy Halloween
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Willow dresses differently on Halloween. By a mistake of Ethan’s, she dresses as the daughter of Janus. YAHF.


Ethan eyed the strange white 2-piece, wondering why it looked so familiar. Eventually, he shrugged, added a bit of Chaos Magic to it, gave it a price tag, and put it on a random rack.

It couldn't possibly be that important, if he couldn't remember it.

1234567890

"I can't wear that!" Willow half-shrieked at Buffy, who was holding up a skanky looking hooker costume.

"It's Halloween Will," Buffy said. "You're supposed to dress up as something that's not you, remember?"

"I-I-I refuse to show off that much skin!" Willow exclaimed. Buffy sighed and put it back.

"Fine. Hey!" Buffy said, pulling a white-2 piece off the rack. "How about this?"

"Buffy!"

"It's not showing off as much skin as the other one!" Buffy defended.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it's perfect!" Buffy said, handing it to her. "Here you go. There's the register. Go buy it." Willow whimpered as Buffy pushed her towards the counter.

1234567890

Eris looked around in confusion. One minute she was arguing with her father to reduce her grounding (so she could play with Grim some more), and now she was here, stuck in a body that definitely wasn't hers.

At least she was in her proper attire, wearing the one-sleeve half shirt and mini-skirt with wavy back that she usually did. Her hair was red though, redder than the high heels she was wearing. But how did she get here.

"Hmm," she said. "I smell magic. Chaotic magic." She took a good sniff of her clothes. "Daddy!" she hissed. Really, all she wanted was a reduction on her grounding, and the return of her Golden Apple. He didn't have to send her to…wherever this place was. She sniffed the air around her. "Hellmouth! I'm on a Hellmouth? That's not in the same dimension as Grim. One of Daddy's worshippers must have done this," she hypothesized.

Well, she certainly wasn't going to allow that. She had to get back to Daddy so he'd reduce her grounding. She hadn't screwed with Grim and the two brats he hung out with for a while. Not to mention, someone had the gall to screw with her – her! Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Discord, Daughter of Janus, was not happy – not happy at all.

"I wonder if I can," she muttered out loud as she tried to summon her favorite item. It worked. "My Golden Apple! Now I can cause chaos. GLORIOUS CHAOS!" Eris cackled as she took off in a run towards where she felt the largest amount of Chaos Magic at.

1234567890

Ethan stared in confusion at the red-head wearing the white two-piece he couldn't place. Her eyes widened in recognition and she grinned viciously.

"Ethan, dearie, we need to have a little...talk," she said. Suddenly, Ethan recognized the outfit, and who was now possessing the red-head.

"Eh-heh, Eris, how, uh, nice to see you, um, again," he said, backing up slowly, trying to make his way towards the bust of Janus. Maybe he break the spell before she did any permanent harm to him. With every step he took back, Eris took one forward.

He turned with a triumphant cry to break the bust only to find that it was missing. He turned back to the Eris-possessed red-head who was smirking and holding the bust of Janus.

"Looking for this?" she asked sweetly, before making it disappear.

"Oh, bugger," Ethan said.

1234567890

Rupert Giles entered the costume shop, fully intending to cause severe bodily harm to Ethan, only to find him stumbling around.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Ex-girlfriend," Ethan answered. "Total bitch!" A female (and very familiar to Giles) war cry sounded and a bust of what Giles recognized as Janus came flying from the back room, smacking Ethan on the back of the head. "Ow," Ethan said, before toppling forward. The bust fell to the floor, shattering under the effect of gravity.

"Hello?" Giles asked, wondering who was in the back room.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Where am I? Wait – Giles? Is that you?" Willow asked, coming into the forefront of the store.

"Willow?" Giles asked, confused. He looked back and forth between Ethan and Willow for a few moments before the clothes Willow was wearing registered. "Dear Lord, girl, what are you wearing?" Willow 'eep'ed.

"Buffy made me wear it!" she said defensively. Then she changed the subject. "What happened to him?" She gestured to Ethan.

"You threw a bust of Janus at him," Giles said.

"I did? I don't remember it!"

"The bust must have been what was behind tonight's chaos. Ethan was always a fan of chaos." Suddenly, Giles eyes lit up in recognition as he looked at Willow. "Eris!"

"What?"

"You dressed up as Eris! She's Janus' daughter. Ethan swore to always worship Janus if he could go out on a date with his daughter. It didn't work out, and Janus had to send Eris to another dimension so she wouldn't kill one of his few followers."

"Oh."

1234567890

"We really will have to do something like that again, dearie," a voice said. Willow 'eep'ed and turned around, stake in hand. Sitting on her bed was a blonde with a crown on her head, wearing the same outfit Willow wore tonight.

"Wh-who are you?" Willow asked.

"Silly girl, don't you recognize me? After all, you spent the night as me, allowing me to get my revenge on that two-timing Ethan Rayne."

"Eris?"

"The one and only dearie," Eris said, grinning.


End file.
